


Не бывает таких путешествий, шо не меняли бы т'я хотя бы отчасти

by Vodolej



Series: Про одноногую чернокожую лесбиянку (шутка, все ноги на месте) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forced Prostitution, Lesbian Sex, Mystic, Post-Apocalypse, Spanking, dubcon, women lifestock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Мало было Марди конца света, разрухи и деградации, как ей на голову свалилась высокомерная, бестолковая (и беспомощная) московская балерина





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды "Терра Инкогнита" на ФБ-17

**Ночь пришла, бежит дорога, катится луна.**  
**От порога и до Бога ночь темна (с)**

**Женщин надо беречь, Гомер всегда так говорил, женщина – редкое животное… (с)**

 

Поплавок завис в ртутно-серой неподвижной озерной глади, что сливалась на дальнем берегу, поросшем темными подгнившими камышами, с таким же ртутным безрадостным низким небом.

Алиска нахохлилась над удочкой совсем как попугайчик – поверх черной, обшитой карманами, теплой куртки Марди, которая была Алиске прилично велика, торчал вверх светлый хвостик волос, перехваченный резинкой.

Вся Алискина спина, каждая складка куртки буквально кричала о том, что Алиску распирает ярость, о том, что Алиска только и ждет, когда Марди полезет к ней общаться – чтобы обрушить на голову Марди бурное ядовитое негодование. Видимо, Алиска уже услышала ее, или догадалась, что Марди рано или поздно за ней придет.

Марди, честно говоря, от этого начала уставать. Она не подписывалась опекать беглых московских девиц. Столичные замашки, Алискины истерики, ее жалобы, ее ядовитые выпады начали утомлять. Но девать Алиску было некуда – вокруг, на километры в обе стороны, ни души, разве что вырожденцы и мутанты в заброшенных городах, почти заросших настырным лесом. Бросить ее тут… милосердней шею свернуть, тем более что и сворачивать почти нечего – горлышко как у цыпленка, ручки – тростинки, на треугольной мордашке остались одни глаза. Откуда только берет свои бездонные запасы злости?

– Здесь ничего не поймаешь, – сказала Марди, не выдержав этого тяжелого, злобного сопения. – Это мертвое озеро, разве не видишь?

– Не вижу, – огрызнулась Алиска. – Когда мне будет интересно твое мнение – я спрошу.

У Марди задергалась жилка на щеке.

– Ну сиди, – ответила она, пытаясь сдерживаться, но все же добавила: – Через час стемнеет, лучше уехать подальше… ночевать у воды – плохая примета.

– Угу, – ответила Алиска, не оглядываясь, вцепилась в свою самодельную удочку так, что та даже затрещала.

С дурацкой удочки, купленной на дурацком рынке в Муроме, все и началось. Марди никогда не рассчитывала на дополнительного пассажира, она привыкла обходиться без штурмана. Хорошо хоть и бензин, и еда закончились уже перед самым Муромом, а не посреди дремучего леса. Да и для Алиски пришлось покупать кучу необходимого барахла…

Теперь у Марди руки чесались переломить эту злосчастную бамбуковую палку через колено, но она представила, какой визг поднимется, и даже поежилась.

– Ты не замерзла? – спросила Марди.

С высоты своего роста она видела голые Алискины коленки, нежно-сиреневого оттенка, в мурашках. Чуть выше колен грязное ситцевое платье сбилось в комок, запутавшись в куртке, а чуть ниже – начинались резиновые черные сапоги, и на их фоне тощие и костлявые коленки выглядели еще более жалкими и сиротливыми. Вот Марди и поддалась добросердечному порыву.

Алиска вскочила, отшвырнув удочку, и принялась орать и тыкать в Марди пальцем. Орала она громко и самозабвенно, даже лес затих, прислушиваясь к комплиментам, на которые Алиска не скупилась. О том, что Марди жадная, грубая, эгоистичная и, почему-то, вонючая. И о том, как Алиска ненавидит свою несчастную жизнь, и Марди тоже ненавидит, и вообще все на свете, так бы и утопилась, да все некогда.

– Прекращай, – попросила Марди, дав ей несколько минут проораться.

Алиска перевела дыхание и принялась визжать еще громче, захлебываясь злобными слюнями. Марди стало ее жалко. Алиска была такая непуганная дурочка, нежная козочка с золотыми рожками, которую только вычесывали да выслушивали ее бе-бе и ме-ме. Никто ее не бил, и наверняка никто и никогда не обещался ей лицо порезать за любой писк. Марди машинально потрогала длинный старый шрам на щеке.

Вообще, Алиску по-своему дрессировали, конечно, и может, это было не менее жестоко. Однажды Алиска, пытаясь согреться холодным вечером, когда отсыревшие дрова больше плевались и шипели, чем давали жар, принялась отплясывать у костра, а Марди неожиданно для себя онемела, потому что это было очень красиво и очень… воздушно. Марди о такой растяжке и мечтать не могла, а Алиска кружилась, словно листик на ветру, того и гляди унесет. И ногу задирала выше головы, удерживая при этом равновесие, балансируя на большом пальце. И подпрыгивала почти в высоту своего роста. В общем, здорово это было, конечно, но Марди догадалась, что за этой обманчивой воздушностью стоят беспощадные побои бамбуковой палкой, постоянный голод и боль измученного тела.

– А что это? – спросила она, когда Алиска, вспотевшая как лошадь и красная до самых корней волос, села рядом с ней, тяжело дыша.

Алиска покосилась на нее с пренебрежением.

– Это балет, невежда, – сказала она. – Высокое искусство.

– Что высокое – это видно, – согласилась Марди. – Скакала ты и впрямь высоко.

Алиска застонала и закатила глаза, пробормотала что-то о том, в какую дичь ее занесло. Марди так и не поняла, что снова не так.

С Алиской вообще все было не так. Чем она, Марди, вообще думала, когда достала эту истеричку из коробки? Надо было довезти до Пальмиры, да бросить у городской стены. Плевать на оплату, нервы бы целее были.

Алиска замолчала и перевела дыхание. Облизнула пересохшие губы. У нее был гневный и бесстрашный взгляд человека, которого никогда еще не били по морде. И как бы Марди не было ее жалко, она должна была это сделать, потому что в дороге не должно быть разногласий, потому что авторитет водителя непоколебим. А те, кто об этом забывали, те, кто доверяли спину лживым пригретым гадюкам – те уже давно червей кормили на обочинах трасс.

Марди шагнула вперед и быстро, без замаха врезала в Алискино треугольное худенькое лицо. Постаралась ударить так, чтобы ничего не сломать. Синяки – это не страшно, синяки проходят, а вот выбитая челюсть – это проблема, с которой пришлось бы считаться. Ну и еще… Алиска все-таки была очень хорошенькой, очень она нравилась Марди, и как-то не хотелось ей эту красоту бесповоротно портить. Но иначе Алиску на место не поставить, слишком она гонористая, вредная… столичная штучка.

Марди забыла снять утепленную беспалую перчатку, и удар вышел сильнее, чем она хотела. Она слишком поздно это поняла, уже когда ощутила под ладонью мягкость чужой щеки и хрупкую косточку черепа. Раздался звонкий, хлесткий звук, который, казалось, прокатился над гладкой, зеркальной поверхностью озера. Алиска, не удержавшись на ногах, шлепнулась на задницу, прижимая ладошку к лицу. Голубые глаза наполнились слезами, и через секунду две прозрачные слезинки сбежали по щекам, но Алиска молчала и только глядела на Марди диким настороженным взглядом смертельно обиженного ребенка.

«Наверное, все-таки зря я так, – горестно подумала Марди. – Может, можно было бы с ней договориться…»

Но она поняла, что сама себе не верит. Не тот Алиска человек, с которым можно договориться.

Алиска наконец громко всхлипнула, отняла руку от лица, и тогда Марди увидела, что по ее подбородку течет кровь. Видимо, кое-кто слишком сильно клацнул зубами. Марди тут же взволновалась, но не показала этого. Какой тогда смысл в демонстративной расстановке сил, если ты сначала ударил, а потом приголубил? Раз уже они ступили на эту тропу, то придется пройти ее до конца.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты себе уяснила, – медленно, тяжеловесно проговорила Марди. – Ты жива еще лишь по моей доброте. Никто за тебя не заступится, если я решу выбросить тебя на обочине, продать или убить, понимаешь?

Алиска слишком торопливо кивнула. Не понимала она, только перепугалась и хотела поскорее закончить этот разговор.

Марди подошла ближе и наступила тяжелым ботинком Алиске на бедро. С силой наступила. Не так, чтобы кость сломать, но до боли, до хруста. Алиска вскрикнула.

– Меня затрахали твои постоянные жалобы, – сказала Марди. – Мне надоело это бесконечно слушать. И визги твои пиздец как надоели. Ты больше не в Москве, сучка, здесь другие правила... здесь вообще нет правил, сечешь?

Алиска медленно кивнула. Вот теперь у нее в глазах появился страх, настоящий, глубинный… дошло наконец-то.

– Либо прекращай мне на нервы действовать, либо очень пожалеешь, что не отправилась койку греть в Пальмиру, – предупредила Марди.

Алиска снова кивнула. Марди убрала ногу и отступила на шаг.

«Только не вставай, – мысленно попросила она. – Не поднимайся, иначе мне придется снова тебя ударить…»

Алиска пошевелилась, сплюнула кровь, высунула кончик языка и поводила им. Потом снова густо сплюнула кровью. Она не смотрела на Марди, замкнулась, плечи поникли, а золотоволосая голова как-то жалобно съежилась. Марди было очень грустно и тоскливо это видеть. Судьба подкидывает тебе девушку мечты, о которой и грезить не смеешь, а приходится бить ее по лицу, чтобы научить уму-разуму.

Вдруг Алиска дернулась и посмотрела в сторону озера – удочка, что лежала на берегу, зашевелилась, поползла в сторону. Алиска издала радостный вскрик, шустро рванула к ней на четвереньках и подсекла. Из воды, даже без всплеска, вылетел какой-то большой бесцветный комок и плюхнулся в траву.

Алиска оторопела. Марди выругалась от неожиданности. Существо, лежавшее на траве, серое, студенистое словно сопли, с просвечивающими сквозь кожу черными жилками, слабо выпускало крошечные щупальца, словно пытаясь ощупать ими окружающий его мир.

– Ну и гадость, – невнятно проговорила Алиска, скривилась и выплюнула новый сгусток крови.

Существо вдруг как-то неуловимо повернулось и открыло глаза – совершенно человеческие, круглые, очень жалобные и полные слез.

Алиска ахнула, а Марди заметила, что хоть эта мерзкая рыба-капля и глядит на Алиску умоляющим взглядом, но потихонечку передвигается по траве аккурат к кровавому плевку. И маленькие свои щупальца тянет туда же.

– Не трогай эту мерзость, – предупредила Марди, вытащив нож.

– Боже, – выдохнула Алиска. – Что это такое?

– Не знаю что оно такое, – сказала Марди, перерезав леску. – Но точно могу тебе сказать, что это вампир. Жрать мы ее определенно не будем.

– Надо вернуть ее обратно, – с жалостью сказала Алиска.

Капля доползла до плевка, накрыла его своим рыхлым скользким телом и тут же принялась розоветь, снизу вверх. Несколько секунд она была бледно-розовой и блестящей, словно огромная бесформенная жемчужина, но потом выцвела до прежнего серого оттенка.

Алиска перевела взгляд на озеро и поежилась. Должно быть, представила, сколько еще подобной гадости там может скрываться… а ведь она так близко сидела… хорошо хоть ударили холода и Алиска не додумалась ноги сунуть в воду.

– Пошли, – приказала Марди. – Пора ехать дальше.

Алиска кивнула, аккуратно схватила за край лески и потащила болтающуюся на другом краю каплю к воде.

– А это еще зачем? – удивилась Марди.

– Умрет же, – виновато ответила Алиска, осторожно размахнулась и забросила студень в воду.

Плеснуло, по ртутной поверхности прошли круги и тут же разгладились, озерное зеркало стало таким же недвижимым и спокойным, как и минуту назад.

– Оно из тебя всю кровь бы с удовольствием выпило, – хмыкнула Марди. – А ты эту дрянь еще и спасаешь.

– Она все равно живая, – тихо ответила Алиска. – Все жить хотят… даже дрянь.

Она помрачнела, ссутулилась, забрала удочку и зашагала к Тележке, не оглядываясь на Марди. Несчастная растерянная городская детка, попавшая в жуткий, жестокий и несправедливый мир.

  
***

 

Марди проснулась от настойчивых теплых касаний к лицу – солнечные лучи ухитрились найти лазейку в густой кроне старого дуба. Марди приоткрыла глаза, временно ослепла и зажмурилась от неожиданности, повернула голову, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не чихнуть громко и сладко.

Алиска лежала у нее под боком, повернувшись лицом, плечами и коленками к Марди. Ночью они засыпали совсем иначе. Марди даже интересно было – ляжет ли Алиска с ней, под теплым брюхом Тележки, или гордо укатится по другую сторону костра, где холодно и одиноко. Алиска легла с ней – прижалась напряженной спиной, подтянула коленки к груди, закрылась скрещенными руками.

Марди с трудом сдержала смешок – Алиска, кажется, всерьез готовилась беречь свою честь, готовилась сражаться до последнего вздоха, если Марди начнет к ней приставать. Марди не начала, она слишком хотела спать, и измученная ожиданием, обиженная Алиска заснула. Раньше сама на шею вешалась, сама хватала ладонь Марди и прижимала себе между ног, стоило им улечься. А теперь все вот как. Чертов Муром.

Марди осторожно отодвинулась и потянулась всем телом. Над головой, в темно-зеленой лесной кроне, еще не тронутой осенними красками, то и дело появлялись красные сполохи – белки уже давно проснулись и жили своей жизнью. На нижней ветке, почти лишенной растительности, качала плоской башкой толстая коричневая змея, с плотоядным интересом наблюдая за огненным мельтешением.

Марди повернулась на бок и принялась рассматривать расслабленное Алискино лицо – светлые подрагивающие ресницы, пухлые губы, аккуратный носик. Длинные грязные волосы, растрепавшиеся во сне. На щеке – черный синяк, обширный, растекшийся от уха до самой челюсти. Марди поморщилась.

Она тихонько подвинулась ближе, подтянула повыше драное одеяло, которым они с Алиской накрывались, подцепила полу длинной застиранной футболки. Алиска досталась ей совершенно голой и босой, пришлось укомплектовывать ее в то, что под руку попалось, поэтому вся одежда на ней была подвернута, подвязана, а то и обрезана.

Маленькая упругая теплая грудка идеально легла в ладонь. Марди потеребила сосочек, шершавый и моментально отвердевший. Алиска вздохнула и вытянулась в струнку, неосознанно отвела колено в сторону. Марди подвинулась еще ближе, торопливо стащила зубами перчатку со свободной ладони, подышала на пальцы, чтобы согреть, и запустила ладонь под пояс мешковатых штанов.

На запястье давил завязанный ремешок, но Марди просунула руку дальше, пока не добралась кончиками пальцев до влажных и горячих складок.

До Алиски Марди никогда еще не встречала такой красоты, в основном, она путалась со случайными шлюхами, потасканными и усталыми, от которых не требовала привлекательности. А у Алиски все было розовенькое, чистенькое, гладенькое, до того маленькое и аккуратное, что у Марди дыхание перехватывало от восторга. И еще Алиска быстро намокала, она мгновенно возбуждалась, воспламенялась как спичка, для этого почти ничего и не нужно было делать.

– Много ты понимаешь, – сказала она однажды, лениво и неохотно одеваясь и наблюдая, как одевается Марди. – Это ведь самый шаблонный в мире троп – принцесса и дикарь… дикарка

Марди знала, что такое тропь, трость, дробь, треп, торф, тряс и тринк, и почти все из этого было той еще пакостью, но «троп» был ей незнаком.

Правда, она догадалась, что ее обозвали, но при этом и похвалили. И вообще, Алиска на нее такими глазами смотрела, стоило Марди скинуть куртку, открывая бицепсы под черной застиранной майкой… до Мурома, правда. После него смотреть перестала.

Марди медленно, нежно потеребила припухающие губки, собрала с них скользкую влагу, растерла по пальцам. Два пальца раздвинули жаркие складочки и словно сами собой скользнули в тугую, горячую щелку, неимоверно гладкую и нежную. Алиска сонно вздохнула, открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась. Марди неспешно двигала пальцами, чуть раздвигала их на выходе, зная по себе, что так еще приятней.

Алиска снова вздохнула, подняла руку и недоуменно прикоснулась к щеке, прямо к синяку. Через секунду она зашипела и вцепилась ногтями в запястье Марди, забарахталась, пытаясь отстраниться и отползти. Марди едва успела перехватить ее, удерживая на месте.

– Пусти меня! – рявкнула Алиска, извиваясь, словно молочно-белая змейка, хлестнула Марди волосами по лицу, расцарапала ногтями руки.

Марди тоже обозлилась. Она уже месяц терпела капризы и возилась с этой неразумной, оберегая ее от всех бед. А в ответ никакой, сука, благодарности!

Она рывком перевернула Алиску на живот: та была легкая, тощая, ее можно было крутить, словно игрушку. Правда, у игрушек не было острых ногтей и злобно щелкающих зубов. Марди надавила коленом Алиске на спину, схватила одеяло и накинула его сверху на бешено рычащую и пытающуюся увернуться юлу, из которой то и дело вылезала рука с грязными острыми когтями. Туго замотала и только тогда перевела дыхание – Алиска лягалась и глухо выкрикивала угрозы, но это было уже лучше, без ногтей. Марди задумчиво посмотрела на свои разодранные руки, потом не выдержала, стащила с Алиски штаны и принялась шлепать по худым бледным ягодицам.

Шлепала она долго, пока не устала ладонь, а белая кожа не стала пунцовой, как рассветное небо над ними. Алиска под одеялом рычала, потом визжала, потом начала всхлипывать и перестала дрыгаться. Марди ужасно пожалела, что вчера ударила ее по лицу – надо было бить по жопе. Тоже унизительно, но все равно… когда тебя бьют по лицу – ты перестаешь считать себя человеком, потому что человека, равного, по морде не бьют. Надо было сразу, еще после Мурома, перегнуть ее через колено и настучать по заднице, чтобы сидеть не могла. Глядишь, все проблемы бы сразу решились.

Марди подула на горящую ладонь, почесала ее, унимая зуд, и тут заметила, что между чуть раздвинутых Алискиных ног поблескивает влага. Марди недоверчиво развела эти длинные худые ноги шире, провела большим пальцам по возбужденно распухшим губкам и нырнула самым кончиком в жадно приоткрывшуюся щелку.

– Ну ты и сучара, – выдохнула Марди, у которой пересохло во рту и начало тянуть внизу живота.

– Ублюдина! – глухо всхлипнула из-под одеяла Алиска. – Я тебя порешу, поняла?!

В воздухе сладко и пряно пахло потом, слезами и возбуждением.

Марди стащила штаны, схватила Алиску за бедра и рывком подняла на четвереньки, прижалась к ней сзади, сдернула прочь одеяло и прикусила за плечо. Алиса сунула ладонь под живот, а вторую закинула назад, вкогтилась Марди в ягодицу, притягивая ее ближе к себе. Жадно, протяжно простонала. Марди нашла ее мокрые, скользкие быстрые пальцы, нежно отодвинула их и принялась работать сама.

Потом, когда все закончилось, когда Алиска затихла после судорог, а Марди легла рядом и прижалась лбом к ее бедру, Алиска очень тихо и очень злобно сказала:

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Я переживу, – отозвалась Марди.

Она была уверена, что теперь Алиска снова начнет жаловаться и ругаться, скажет, что Марди грубиянка, что она не такая нежная и ласковая, как подружки, которые у Алиски были, но Алиска, к ее удивлению, молчала и шумно дышала. Пот высох на их телах, стало прохладно.

Солнце окончательно встало, запели змеи, напуганные было их шумом.

– Вставай, – сказала Марди. – Попьем кипяточку и поедем. Завтракать будем потом.

  
***

– Ого! – ахнула Алиска. – Обалдеть!

Впервые за день подала голос. Дулась с самого утра – и не потому, что Марди ее поимела, а потому что заставила кончить. Спасибо, хоть в чай не плюнула.

Марди даже подумывала, что у Алиски хватит ума и злобы разжать руки на полном ходу, когда ветер свищет в ушах, и темная дорога перед Тележкой сливается в сплошную полосу. Но Алиске все-таки хотелось жить, как бы она не визжала, что попала в кромешный ад. А тут гляди – оживилась, как дите малое.

Марди молчала. Тележку она припарковала посреди разбитой, полузаросшей трассы, что сбегала с холма и упиралась в нарядный многолюдный городок под открытым небом, без заборов и рвов с тухлой водой. Алиска возбужденно грызла ногти и вздыхала.

– Ох, какие домики! – восторгалась Алиска. – Ты посмотри – наличники резные! Я такое только на рисунках видела!

Марди кивнула. Она понятия не имела, что такое наличники и чем резные отличаются от не резных, но Алиска наконец-то с ней разговаривала, и Марди была этому рада.

– О-о, – стонала Алиска. – Ты погляди, лошади! В попонах! А-а!!

Потом она прищурилась и издала такой страстный, плотоядный стон, что Марди вздрогнула и покосилась на нее с подозрением.

– Кокошники! – выдохнула Алиска с благоговением. – Я тоже хочу кокошник! Мы купим…

Тут она осеклась и помрачнела.

– Ничего мы мне не купим, – кисло сказала она. – Но все равно красиво.

Она еще несколько секунд смотрела на раскинувшийся между холмов праздничный городок, а Марди задумчиво изучала взглядом окрестности – на ветках то там то тут трепетали красные лоскуты. Некоторые были уже вылинявшие от дождей, розовые и даже почти белые. Значит, старое место.

– Поехали? – хмуро спросила Алиска, поглядев на нее искоса. – Хоть посмотришь, как люди живут. Это не твои дикие леса, тут цивилизация, вон лошадки видишь? И люди нарядные…

Она вдруг осеклась и прищурилась.

– Нарядные люди, – тихо повторила Алиска. – Кокошники… лошади в попонах… Марди, это что такое вообще?

Марди улыбнулась с затаенной гордостью. Заметила, значит. Не такая Алиска и безнадежная, как прикидывается, есть там что-то в башке, за полочкой для глаз.

– Все же знают, что за Мкадом жизни нет, – напряженно сказала Алиска, не сводя глаз с городка. – Кругом такая разруха, людоеды, мутанты… а здесь все так красиво… не может быть так красиво. Это… ненастоящее. Да?

– Да, – мягко сказала Марди и положила ладонь Алиске на плечо, сжала утешительно. – Это обманка. Они редко встречаются…

– Что там? – спросила Алиска. – Мы же туда не поедем?

– Не знаю, – честно ответила Марди. – Те, кто в обманки ездит, обратно не возвращаются. И мы туда точно не поедем, далеко стороной обогнем.

– А почему вокруг нет никаких указателей? – удивилась погрустневшая Алиска. – Если она такая опасная – нужно вбить столб и табличку «Осторожно, опасно!».

– Так полно указателей, – хмыкнула Марди и кивнула на трепещущий красный лоскут. – А табличку твою никто не прочитает. Никто не умеет читать.

– Дикари, – проворчала Алиска и поежилась.

Она все с тоской смотрела на город, потом вдруг встрепенулась и хмыкнула.

– Это кино, – сказала Алиска. – Зацикленное кино. Повторяется по кругу.

Она посмотрела на Марди, та равнодушно пожала плечами.

– Ой, ну что ты за темнота! – взвыла Алиска. – Кино, понимаешь? Крутит одну запись бесконечно. Вон, смотри, возле синего дома лошадка идет-идет-идет… оп! И снова там же, и вот пошла-пошла… оп! Видишь?!

– Вижу, – согласилась Марди.

Алиска поскребла затылок.

– А выглядит как настоящее, – с уважением сказала она. – Черт, ну как же я теперь хочу кокошник!

  
***

– Пи-и-издец, – протянула Алиска, уставившись широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами на раскинувшуюся до горизонта водную гладь.

Марди молчала. Она почуяла свежий запах воды, усиленный свободным пространством, успела притормозить, и когда сосны внезапно закончились обрывом, пустила Тележку в дрифт, вывернув ее задом к пустоте. Даже не успела крикнуть Алиске, чтобы та держалась крепче. Но Алиска и так вцепилась в нее намертво, с трудом потом разжала пальцы.

– Пиздец, – повторила Алиска, аккуратно шагнула к краю и заглянула вниз. – Конец света, приехали!

– Да уж, – вздохнула Марди. – Конец света – это точно.

Она повела плечами, чтобы отлепить от кожи мокрую от пота футболку, и тоже заглянула через край.

– Ох, твою ж мать! – выдохнула Марди, отшатнувшись.

Высота была неимоверная, наверное, не меньше километра, – сплошная отвесная скала и очень далеко внизу прибой, штурмующий ее с яростным гулом и ревом.

– Ну и где твоя Самара? – спросила Алиска, оглядывая море, что утекало за горизонт.

– В манде, – огрызнулась Марди. – Сама не видишь?

– Вижу, – согласилась Алиска. – А еще я вижу, что мы сюда ехали совершенно зря.

Марди ужасно захотелось столкнуть ее пинком с обрыва. Настолько сильно захотелось, что она поскорее отодвинулась и принялась рыться в седельной сумке, где хранила карту.

– Интересно, что здесь произошло? – задумалась вслух Алиска. – Землетрясение?

– Или наводнение, – пожала плечами Марди.

– При наводнении такого не бывает, – заметила Алиска.

Она опустилась на колени и высунулась далеко за край, на всякий случай вцепившись в пуки пожелтевшей осенней травы.

– Съезда к воде не видно, – сообщила Алиска. – Плита вниз ухнула – и все.

Она отодвинулась от края и встала, отряхнула коленки.

– Что дальше делать будем? – спросила Алиска, пока Марди вертела карту. – Дальше хода точно нет.

– Да помолчи ты хоть минуту! – не выдержала Марди.

Она расстелила карту и поскребла затылок. Алиска присела рядом, посмотрела на Марди искоса. Марди задумчиво изучала пометки.

– Ну?! – не выдержала Алиска. – Не хочешь спросить что-нибудь?

– Что здесь написано? – сдалась Марди. – Я этих мест не знаю.

Алиска самодовольно хмыкнула, уткнулась в карту, потом перевернула ее вверх ногами.

– Та-а-ак, – протянула она, пытаясь разобраться в пометках. – Это река Волга… была река, а теперь это море.

– Это я вижу, – кивнула Марди. – Дальше.

– На другом берегу Тольятти, – пожала плечами Алиска. – Ты видишь там Тольятти?

– Я и другого берега не вижу, – мрачно ответила Марди.

– Потому что его нет, – кивнула Алиска. – Устарела твоя карта.

– Обманка на ней есть, – заметила Марди. – Вот, видишь красная точка – это Пенза, там обманка.

– Я очень рада за Пензу, – перебила ее Алиска. – Но про это море ничего не сказано. А оно есть. И ехать мы дальше не можем, потому что дороги тоже нет.

Она вдруг замолчала.

– Интересно, – глухо проговорила Алиска после паузы. – А там вообще дальше хоть что-нибудь есть или до самого Тихого Океана… или это уже и есть Тихий океан? Да нет, быть того не может… а как же Урал? И Китай? Не может быть, чтоб без Китая…

Марди перестала слушать ее бормотание, хотя Алиска в кои-то веки выглядела действительно потрясенной до глубины души.

– Что делать будем? – спросила Марди. – Вот что мне теперь с тобой делать?

Она сложила карту и машинально засунула обратно в сумку. Карта – ужасно ценная вещь, в каком растрепанном состоянии души Марди бы не была. Алиска вышла из ступора и посмотрела на нее, обняла коленки так, словно ей внезапно стало холодно.

– Вернешь меня обратно? – настороженно спросила она.

– Каким образом? – фыркнула Марди. – За Стену так легко не попадешь.

– Я скажу, что я оттуда, – предложила Алиска, пожав плечами.

– Так они тебе и поверят! – фыркнула Марди. – Забудь. В Москву тебе не вернуться.

Алиска помолчала.

– В Питер? – осторожно предположила она. – Думаю, там про меня уже забыли…

– Больше не хочешь со мной оставаться? – криво улыбнулась Марди.

– Больше – не хочу, – тихо ответила Алиска.

Они помолчали.

– И извиняться я не стану, – нервно сказала Алиска.

– Я и не жду, – пожала плечами Марди. – Я и так знаю, что ты мелкая эгоистичная сучка. Тебе похеру, что я из-за тебя себе жизнь сломала, ты только о своей жопе и печешься.

– А ты, можно подумать, не такая? – разозлилась Алиска. – А ты-то – святая доброта! Марди Заступница!

– Я тебя из коробки вытащила, – рявкнула Марди. – Тебе напомнить, как тебя везли какого-то козла ублажать?

– Ну и какая разница? – с презрением спросила Алиска. – Теперь я тебя ублажаю. И тебе точно так же наплевать на то, чего мне хочется. Тебе лишь бы потрахаться. Ты точно такое же животное, Марди, хотя считаешь, что не такая. Очень даже такая! Такая же грязная, дикая и вонючая, как весь твой мир.

Она замолчала, и в звенящей напряженной тишине между ними вдруг прорезался совершенно неуместный, чуждый звук – колокольный звон.

– Это еще что такое? – спросила Алиска, насторожившись.

– Дооралась? – прошипела Марди.

Она быстро встала, поправила сумки и повернула Тележку. Колокольный звон нарастал, казалось, он стоном какого-то огромного существа идет снизу, прямо из воды, и поднимается по отвесной скале.

– Марди, постой, – позвала побледневшая Алиска.

Она почти бросилась под переднее колесо байка. Марди грубо отпихнула ее, Алиска не удержалась на ногах и шлепнулась на задницу, успев вцепиться Марди в штанину и едва не стащила ее с байка. Может, если бы не эта заминка, Марди успела бы уехать, а так звуковой взрыв накрыл их обеих, словно огромный колокол. Марди услышала, как кричит, надрываясь, Алиска, и заорала сама, оглушенная до боли, до текущей из ушей крови.

Крик, вой, смех, визг, гудки, рокот, звон, треск, плач, вопли – все смешивалось, то опускаясь в басы, то взвинчиваясь до ультразвука, раздирающего уши. Алиска корчилась рядом, извивалась, пыталась зажать ладонями уши. Марди знала, что это бесполезно. Только перетерпеть, это недолго.

На них обрушился самый сильный звуковой вал, почти отключив обеих, и, наконец, волна отхлынула. Стало так тихо, наступило такое жуткое беззвучие, которое бывает только при абсолютной глухоте.

Марди с трудом села. Алиска лежала лицом вниз, как будто пыталась грызть землю. Как знать, может и пыталась – впавший в безумие человек чего только не делает. Марди подползла к ней и перевернула Алиску, уложила затылком на свои колени. У той слабо вздрогнули ресницы, Алиска открыла мутные глаза. Что-то произнесла в полнейшей тишине.

– Не слышу, – призналась Марди и не услышала своего голоса тоже.

Алиска заплакала. Кровь капала у нее из носа, текла из ушей, смешивалась на лице со слезами, превращая симпатичное личико в жуткую маску. Марди обняла Алиску, прижала ее к себе и принялась укачивать. Та цеплялась за спину и всхлипывала, Марди это не слышала, ощущала по вибрации.

Вот уж действительно – конец света.

 

– Такое бывает… иногда, – шепотом проговорила Марди, потому что громкие звуки причиняли боль.

Она начала слышать только ночью, Алиска – еще вечером, о чем сумела пояснить жестами. Но они до сих пор шептались и морщились от каждого громкого треска сучка в костре или вопля хищной ночной птицы.

– Арагорн редко встречается…

– Что? Кто? – тут же спросила Алиска и уставилась на Марди с подозрением.

– Арагорн, бродяжник, – терпеливо повторила Марди. – Называется так.

– Почему? – со странным интересом спросила Алиска, едва заметно улыбаясь.

– А я откуда знаю? – пожала плечами Марди. – Бродячий феномен…

Алиска задумалась.

– Ты уже встречала раньше? – спросила она тихо-тихо.

Марди кивнула.

– Очень давно, – проговорила она, – и не такой сильный. В Подольске…

– А что там было? – с жадным интересом спросила Алиска.

– Пожар, – сказала Марди, – очень-очень сильный и очень-очень давно. Лет сто назад, наверное, когда все началось.

Алиска глядела на нее поверх костра светлыми глазами.

– Там была крупная трасса, – неохотно сказала Марди. – Наверное, когда все началось, многие не поняли, что наступил полный пиздец, сидели в тачках и ждали, пока пробка рассосется…

Она замолчала и передернулась. Не хотелось вспоминать тот шепот в уши, прямо под череп, и те вопли.

– Говорят, бродяжники встречаются там, где много людей погибло, – сказала Марди. – Массово и одновременно. Надо было сразу догадаться, что и здесь эта погань будет. Она дремала, а мы ее разбудили…

– Прости, – виновато прошептала Алиска. – Прости, это из-за меня…

Марди отмахнулась. Алиска переползла по траве и устроилась у нее под мышкой, обняла Марди за талию и прижалась щекой к ее груди.

– Какой страшный мир, – горестно сказала она. – Если бы не ты – я бы давно пропала.

  
***

Оборотня приманила, конечно, Алиска.

Обратная дорога почему-то оказалась короче. Наверное, потому что Марди уже не подстраховывалась на каждой развилке. А может, сказалась спокойная атмосфера – Алиска была необычно тиха и задумчива, льнула по ночам, позволяла целовать себя и целовала сама. Охотно раздвигала ноги, тыкалась холодным кончиком носа Марди в шею и тихонько, низко постанывала, пока Марди ритмично двигала пальцами в горячей и влажной ракушке ее междуножья. Марди подумала, что Алиска так прощается, поэтому позволяет все, что Марди не пришло бы в голову.

Была бы Рязанская трасса открыта, как еще лет двадцать назад, дорога бы заняла от силы неделю, но ехать через Рязань было смертоубийственно, а делать круг через Муром Марди не хотела. Муром ей поперек горла стоял, поэтому Марди приняла решение углубиться в леса.

Они свернули за Шацком, набрав воды из колодца. Вода была тухловатая, пахла тиной, видимо, местные жители перестали за колодцем следить. Впрочем, их было не очень-то много – местных, и чужакам они не обрадовались, не вышли к ним, хотя Марди затылком ощущала чужие взгляды. Алиске тоже было не по себе, она ежилась, пока переливала воду в бутылки и распихивала по подсумкам. Потом они молчали до самого вечера, до привала.

– Ну и место, – буркнула Алиска, слезая с Тележки. – Такое гнетущее… фу!

Она повела плечами и шумно выдохнула, словно пытаясь скинуть напряжение.

– Как они там живут?

– Плохо, – ответила Марди. – Раньше иногда выходили поболтать…

– А почему к нам не пришли? – с любопытством спросила Алиска. – Мы же безобидные.

– Ты так думаешь? – улыбнулась Марди.

Алиска пожала плечами.

– Я – безобидная, – убежденно сказала она.

Марди перелила воду в котелок, пока Алиска разводила костер. Отломила от прессованной плитки чая кусочек и бросила в воду. Алиска порылась в сумке, нашла пластмассовый красный гребешок с двумя выломанными зубьями. Зубья были выломаны с краю и расчесываться не мешали. Алиска стащила капюшон и расплела светлую косичку, принялась осторожно расчесывать.

– Раньше я мыла голову два раза в неделю, – вдруг сказала она. – Нам выдавали два одноразовых пакетика шампуня, а мы меняли их в городе на вино и сигареты. Только наставницы часто проверяли волосы и можно было…

Она громко вздохнула. Марди молча закручивала длинные полосы вяленого мяса в капустные листы, нанизывала на палочки и грела над костром. Она не перебивала, ей было интересно, потому что о себе Алиска рассказывала неохотно.

– У меня была соседка, – сказала Алиска. – Я даже не помню, как ее звали на самом деле, мы называли ее Жадиной. Она всегда хотела больше всех… жадная была.

Алиска отложила гребешок, взяла прутик, зубами сняла с него теплый голубец и принялась жевать.

– И что? – не выдержала Марди. – Дальше что было?

– Наставница заметила, что у нее очень грязные волосы, – пожала плечами Алиска. – Устроили обыск, и нашли бутылочки под кроватью. Она хранила в них бисер, она вообще-то украшения плела… красивые… а голову не мыла.

Алиска вздохнула.

– У меня был браслетик и обруч, – сказала она. – Не знаю, где они теперь… наверное, младшим отдали.

– А с девочкой что сделали? – не выдержала Марди.

– Обрили налысо, – ответила Алиска и вдруг засмеялась.

Марди вопросительно вздернула бровь. Алиска заливалась, выронила голубец и схватилась за живот. Потом затихла, подняла кусочек мяса, обдула его и отправила в рот.

– Знаешь, теперь это так смешно, – невнятно сказала она, работая челюстями. – Ты вот постоянно волосы сбриваешь, а для нас тогда это была такая трагедия! Мы всем корпусом ревели. А Жадина потом вообще повесилась… какие же мы дуры были!

Марди пожала плечами. Алиска взяла гребешок и продолжила расчесываться. Потом подползла к Марди, погладила ее по щеке, украшенной длинным толстым белым шрамом.

– Хочешь, я спою тебе песню? – предложила Алиска.

Марди кивнула. Она бы предпочла танцы – тот самый воздушный танец, но и петь – тоже очень хорошо.

Алиска прижалась к ней плечом, поерзала, устраиваясь удобнее, и запела. Марди не знала слов, но песню эту уже знала, Алиска ее пару раз пела, сказала, что это ария из итальянской оперы. Марди это ну ничегошеньки не объяснило, ей просто нравились хрустальные переливы голоса, и как нежные звуки взвивались в небо, под неожиданно уместное потрескивание костра. И еще Марди казалось, что когда Алиска поет, то все живое затихает и прислушивается, а змеи даже несколько раз начинали гундеть свои сиреньи песни в унисон.

Алиска пела, играла голосом, и в какой-то момент завороженная Марди поняла, что их у костра больше не двое. На границе света, между двумя деревьями, стоял темный косматый силуэт и напряженно, взволнованно всматривался в Алиску. Марди инстинктивно потянулась к ножу в ботинке, но космач даже не пошевелился, он, не моргая, слушал песню, приоткрыв пасть. Алиска пела с закрытыми глазами, совершенно потерявшись в музыке, звучащей в ее голове.

Космач пошевелился, провел серой лапой по животу, покопошился там, в густом меху, достал свирель и прижал к губам. Алиска вздрогнула и замолчала, услышав неуверенные, робкие звуки, прижалась к Марди, уставившись на волколака со страхом.

Он отступил глубже в тень, растворился между деревьев, только поблескивали изредка глаза.

– Пр-р-роушу, – хрипло сказала темнота оттуда.

Алиска посмотрела на Марди, та пожала плечами. Алиска кивнула и запела сначала. Через несколько секунд в песню вплелась свирель, дополнила песню и обогатила ее. Алиска заулыбалась, видимо, ей не хватало аккомпанемента.

Потом Алиска запела другую песню, и еще две. Косматый незнакомец вышел из тени и остановился по ту сторону костра, присел на корточки, не переставая играть. Они с Алиской так спелись, что подавали друг другу какие-то знаки, а Марди чувствовала себя безнадежно лишней на этом празднике мелодичности.

Наконец Алиска замолчала и откашлялась, волколак отложил свирель и заулыбался зубастой пастью. Долго рассматривал Алиску, потом мельком взглянул на Марди.

– Э-э… привет? – осторожно спросила Алиска. – Как дела?

Волколак кивнул, обтер свирель о шерсть.

– Вы тут живете? – вежливо спросил Алиска.

Волколак помолчал, облизнул розовым языком нижние желтые клыки.

– Р-роман, – выдохнул он.

Алиска глупо моргнула, потом до нее дошло.

– Алиса, – представилась она. – А это…

– Марди, – перебила ее Марди. – А ты тут лишний, приятель. Уходи, откуда пришел.

Алиска ткнула ее локтем в бок.

– Да ты что? – прошипела она. – Перестань.

Она покосилась на волколака и виновато улыбнулась. Он тоже улыбнулся ей всей пастью, широкой и полной зубов.

– Вы не собираетесь нас съесть? – встревожилась Алиска. – Мы опасные! Мы очень опасные!

Марди едва не фыркнула. Волколак засмеялся. Когда он смотрел на Алиску, у него текли слюни – тонкой блестящей струйкой.

Потом он встал и исчез в лесу так же неожиданно, как и появился.

– Фуф, – выдохнула Алиска. – Что это было?

– Оборотень, – пожала плечами Марди. – Мутант. Ты ему понравилась.

Алиска засмеялась, кокетливо поправила волосы.

– Чем ты радуешься, дуреха? – вздохнула Марди и потерла виски. – Вставай, сворачиваем лагерь.

– Но почему? – удивилась Алиска, и все-таки послушно вскочила, принялась скатывать одеяло. – Он такой милый…

– Твой милый волчонок уже замыслил тебя умыкнуть, – буркнула Марди. – Меня загрызет, а тебя к себе в логово утащит. Глядишь, к весне первым пометом ощенишься…

Алиску передернуло от отвращения.

– Обязательно быть такой гадкой? – возмутилась она.

– Почему гадкой? – удивилась Марди. – Я тебе правду говорю. Он тебя даже любить будет, пока до смерти не заездит… знаешь куда он сбежал? Пошел охотиться, подношение тебе сделать, зайца или индейку притащит. А потом в логово – и детей заделывать.

Алиска растерянно уставилась на нее, пытаясь понять – шутит Марди, дразнит ее или всерьез.

– А через пять лет, когда ты помрешь от истощения, он отправится другую любимую искать, – хмыкнула Марди. – У волколаков женщины долго не живут… зато детишек полно, их штук по пять в помете.

Алиска побледнела, схватилась за горло, наклонилась, и ее стошнило непереваренным ужином.

– Ну ты и сволочь, – прохрипела она, пытаясь уберечь волосы.

– Я честная, – ответила Марди. – Я тебе правду говорю, чтобы у тебя романтической дури в голове не было. Хочешь – оставайся здесь, он вернется. А если не хочешь – шевели задницей быстрее.

– Ты сама тот еще мутант, – прошипела Алиска, торопливо помогая собрать лагерь.

– Ага, – ответила Марди. – Только я тебе мохнатых детишек не заделаю. Цени!

  
***

Марди заснула на рассвете. Ей показалось, что она на секундочку сомкнула глаза – а проснулась от того, что на нее пролился густой теплый дождь, которого никак не могло быть осенью. На колени упало что-то тяжелое и круглое. Марди вскочила, выдернув нож из голенища ботинка, и едва не опрокинула Алиску, странно оцепеневшую и бледную до синевы.

Алиска сжимала топор.

Марди несколько секунд глядела на нее, но Алиска, не считая ступора, была в порядке. Одной грязной красной кроссовкой она, покачиваясь, стояла на обезглавленной мохнатой туше. Кровь вытекала из криво разрубленного горла и впитывалась в спальник, на котором спала Марди.

– Ы-ы-ых, – сдавленно протянула Алиска, прижимая к груди топор, словно он был ей родным. – Ы-ы-ых.

Марди осторожно вытащила ее из рук рукоять и бросила топор в землю, прижала к себе Алиску, едва не споткнувшись о косматую голову. Алиска дрожала всем телом.

– Он хотел тебя убить, – шепотом сказала она, сдавленным, полным слез голосом. – Он собирался тебя убить. Я проснулась, а он уже зубы выпустил...

Марди погладила ее по волосам. Алиска всхлипнула, раз и другой, громко, по-детски надрывно, и заревела во весь голос. Марди дала ей выплакаться, гладила по затылку и мысленно кляла себя последними словами. Это ж надо было так разоспаться… если бы не Алиска…

Алиска затихла и утерла рукавом распухший носик.

– Надеюсь, у него не осталось голодных маленьких детишек, – сипло сказала она.

– Конечно, остались, – сказала Марди, не додумавшись промолчать. – Он ведь взрослый, наверняка уже парочку жен со свету сжил.

Алиска снова затряслась.

– Так они теперь с голода умрут? – жалобно спросила она.

– А, настолько маленьких нет, – сказала Марди. – Нежизнеспособных он уже давно сожрал.

Алиска прекратила плакать.

– Своих детей? – недоверчиво спросила она.

– А ты как думала? – удивилась Марди. – У волколаков с этим жестко.

Алиска вздохнула и отстранилась, легонько пнула оскаленную голову.

– Ну и дурак, – сказала она. – А так хорошо играл...

Она вытащила из рукава грязный обрывок ткани и высморкалась.

– Собирайся, – вздохнула Марди, которой хотелось спать, но оставаться на залитой кровью поляне была не лучшая идея. – До Коломны всего ничего.

Алиска кивнула.

– Оставь, – сказала Марди, увидев, что Алиска ходит кругами вокруг окровавленного спальника. – Лучше не брать, отстирать негде, всех хищников на кровушку приманит.

– Жалко, – буркнула Алиска. – Где другой взять?

– Выменяем, – пожала плечами Марди.

Алиска сверкнула глазами, вспомнив Муромский базар.

– Хватит на меня глазами сверкать, – устало сказала Марди. – От тебя не убудет пару раз рукой поработать… зато у нас есть бензин, а у тебя шмоток полно.

– Сама-то ты не рвешься руками работать! – рассердилась Алиска.

Теперь уж Марди сверкнула глазами.

– А ты думаешь найдется много желающих? – спросила она, склонив голову и сжав мозолистые пальцы, покрытые сеткой мелких шрамов, в кулак.

– А ты думаешь, мне не наплевать?! – гневно спросила Алиска. – Ты меня так запросто в аренду сдаешь, как будто я твоя собственность! Мне, если хочешь знать, жутко противно было!

– Я знаю, – согласилась Марди.

Алиска скривилась.

– Иногда ты бываешь такой сукой, – сказала она, глядя в сторону.

– И это знаю, – кивнула Марди. – Только согласись, я тебя не вынуждаю пиздой торговать, а могла бы и заставить.

Алиска, судя по ее бешеному виду, с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не запустить в Марди топором.

– Ну спасибо, благодетельница! – крикнула она, сжимая кулаки. – Ты так добра!

Марди молча поправила сумки на Тележке, натянула капюшон до самой переносицы.

Утро было по-осеннему ясное, с прозрачным воздухом, который мутнел лишь между деревьев. Холодный, почти морозный воздух щипал за пальцы и за нос. На голубом небе не виднелось ни облачка, предвещая студеный день. Застывшая, свернувшаяся кровь на жухлой траве уже не дымилась, остыла.

Алиска устроилась сзади и неохотно обняла Марди за пояс.

– Думай, короче, – сказала Марди. – За Коломной развилка, либо в Москву, либо через Раменское в объезд. Решай.

Алиска кивнула и уткнулась остреньким подбородком Марди в спину.

  
***

На развилке действительно был указатель – два потускневших и грязных куска жести, прибитые к мертвому дереву. Один указывал на запад, а другой – на север.

Марди припарковала Тележку на обочине, уселась боком и сложила руки на груди. Алиска слезла с байка, подошла к указателю и несколько секунд его изучала, крутила головой то туда, то сюда. Потом ткнула пальцем в рисунок, намалеванный зеленым маркером.

– Это Кремль, что ли? – спросила она, улыбнувшись.

– Москва, – подтвердила Марди.

Алиска поскребла затылок. Марди вспомнила, как больше месяца назад они отсюда уехали в поисках новой, лучшей жизни. Дурацки все вышло.

– И что я должна решать? – спросила Алиска, уставившись на нее. – Что мне надо выбрать?

– Куда мне тебя завезти, – мягко сказала Марди. – Могу подвезти тебя к Стене, дальше сама договаривайся. А могу отвезти в Пальмиру.

– А ты сама куда хочешь? – спросила Алиска, склонив голову на бок.

– Какая разница? – удивилась Марди.

– Я хочу с тобой, – сказала Алиска. – Куда ты – туда и я.

Марди несколько минут молчала.

– Ну что еще? – несчастно спросила Алиска. – Ну что ты молчишь и сверкаешь на меня своими желтыми глазищами?! Ну скажи что-нибудь!

– Ты ведь не хотела, – осторожно заметила Марди. – Я думала, что тебе со мной плохо.

Алиска поморщилась.

– Захотела, – ответила она. – Мне с тобой лучше всего.

– Так дело не пойдет, – резко сказала Марди. – Ты как флюгер, кренишься, куда ветер дует.

– Я твердо решила! – заявила Алиска, вздернув подбородок. – Я хочу остаться с тобой… ты ж без меня пропадешь!

Марди фыркнула. Алиска несмело улыбнулась, осторожно подошла к ней, словно боялась, что Марди на нее бросится, заглянула в глаза.

– Ну Мардичка, миленькая, – вкрадчиво зашептала Алиска. – Ну возьми меня с собой? Нам ведь здорово вдвоем… тебе же хорошо со мной…

– У меня от тебя голова болит, – мрачно сказала Марди, массируя висок. – Тебе-то это зачем? Ты же помирала, так в цивилизацию хотела…

Алиска сморщила нос.

– Знаю я эту цивилизацию, – сказала она. – Точно за какого-нибудь осла замуж выдадут, и сиди потом в четырех стенах с орущими младенцами. Нетушки! Лучше я твоей женой буду!

– Чтоб меня гиены драли, – безнадежно проговорила Марди, осознав, что Алиска говорит всерьез и намерена любой ценой остаться с ней – Алиска в важных для нее вопросах умела быть ужасно упрямой.

У Марди камень с души свалился, хотя она и была уверена, что даже обрадуется, если Алиска от нее отвалит. А вот нет, ей стало радостно и приятно. Она вздохнула, притянула Алиску к себе и уткнулась подбородком в ее светловолосую макушку. Алиска обняла ее за талию, сцепила пальцы и затихла.

Несколько минут они молчали. Марди ощущала, как разжались клещи, до боли стиснувшие сердце, да и Алиска, судя по ее взволнованному дыханию, избавлялась от неприятных мыслей.

– Ну что? – жизнерадостно спросила она, забираясь обратно на Тележку и одновременно пытаясь убрать светлые волосы под капюшон. – Куда поедем?


End file.
